


𝑅

by Worldphobia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldphobia/pseuds/Worldphobia
Summary: Antis suck my clit you fuckers.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	𝑅

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Average if u see this.

Phil looked at Wilbur with concern” Will, you should go home. You look drunk I’ll call a taxi for you. Okay?” Wilbur was definitely drunk, so drunk that he could pass out any minute “A-Alright” He said as he walked out of the bar. Phil was just there to help Will through his broke up with Nikki. “Thanks for the company Phill bye.” “Bye! Be sure to not get lost, the taxi will arrive quick” Wilbur got outside waiting for the taxi. 5 minutes passed then 10, then 15 “Alright I’m fucked maybe I should ask Phill to call another…taxi or I should just walk I guess” He began to walk as he lighted a cigarette. ‘Well, this day was shit. I’ll take a break from YouTube for a while…’ He said to himself when he realized he was lost ‘Shit, I’m lost' he began to walk for some time, ‘Im so fucked all I see is blurry' As he walked he found an abandoned place

“Oh out of an abandoned building that's co-awh!” He didn’t even finish that sentence as he bumped into a person “Wilbur? Will?” The blonde one said intimidated “Nikki?” “No dumbass it’s me Tomm-“ “Nikki! Nikki, I knew you'll never leave me!” He said as he got closer to the boy “Shit you look so pretty, I just wanna kiss you” Will said as he pinned the boy on a wall. He got closer to kiss him but didn’t do it as he got pushed away “Wil what the fuck! It’s me Tommy, are you-“ He tried to make him quit but it was too late. Wilbur had already his lips on Tommy's. He continued to make the kiss more sexual slipping his tongue in making the little one moan. They stopped when they were or of breath. “Wilbur i-” “Shit. Nikki, I missed you so much” He said as he began sobbing. “Oh not again…I already sucked your dick yesterday “ “Please Nikki, please” The blonde one looked at him with misery in his eyes. Tommy got closer to Will hugging him “Im sorry I’m not Nikki…” “It’s okay…Tommy” The little one didn’t know he was conscious as he got closer to his pants and unzipping them slowly.

He looked at Will who he thought was still drunk. Tommy began to palm his cock and licked it. “There ya go awh, shit that’s good keep going” Tommy keeps sucking it trying to put his full length in his mouth choking on it. He was shivering, they were in that abandoned place with broken windows so the cold wind was everywhere. As Tommy kept sucking his cock Wil put his coat on his shoulders “Tha-“ “You can thank me later now keep sucking, don’t choke though.” Tommy continued going faster “Th-There ya go almost done.” “T-Tommy yes! Tommy!” But as he was close to his climax the younger one stopped. “D-did you know I wasn’t Nikki?! What the fuck I thought you were dru-” Tommy tried to talk but got pushed against the cold hard floor “Ow what the fu-“ “Shh I think someone is here” They stay like that for a while until “Will? Will are you there” “A-awh~ Will faster~!” “What the fuck?! I don’t even have my dick in you!” “I know but it’s fun to see how turned on you are by me,” He said in a sarcastic tone while giggling “You fucking slu-“ “Wil! Well I think he’s gone shit I should call him…” “W-Wait is your phone here!?” The blonde one said “I don’t know-“ Will said scared “Well I think he’s gone I should go too…”

As they heard him walk away Tommy quickly grabbed Wilbur’s dick and stoke it “T-there Tommy, A-Awh!” Wilbur moaned as he summer “Alright, I should go it’s getting dark. It was nice to-“ “Oh we’re not done~” “Really~?” Wil grabbed Tommy’s waist while giving him another round of French kissing. “Take your clothes off right now.” “Wow really bossy, Wil~” “C’mon don’t waste time” The blonde one slowly took his clothes off “There you go, come closer. Here suck my fingers or it will hurt” He said as the blonde one began to suck his fingers. “Good boy, now try to loosen up” He has as he put one finger in, then two starting to find his prostate while Tommy was moaning like a mess. “A-Awh! Will there!” “Oh, so there is your sweet spot huh?” He said as he kept pushing more into that spot “Shit, Fuck yes ther is! Just keep going!” 

Will slowly took his boxers off while playing with the blonde ones ass “Are you ready?” “M-myeah just put it in already! Geez what’s taking you so long!” “Well it’s your first time I don’t wanna go hard on you~” “Wilbur if you don’t put it in I’ll break it dick in two” “Okay okay sorry” He said as he put his dick inside slowly “F-fuck there” “It’s not even halfway in Tommy~” Will whispered in his ear while playing with his hair. “I-I didn’t know you were that big shit, my legs are shaking like crazy” “Then let’s change the poses” He pushed Tommy into a G-whiz pose “Shit, it’s that better?” “Myeah, keep going I’m close…” “Im not even halfway in what the fuck Tommy” “J-just keep going it feels so good” Wil stopped and a long pause stayed between them “…W-wilby…” he said while blushing “Ugh why do you make me do that every time I swear to ga-Awh! Fuck there! Yes!” “Shit I’m close” Wil, said while he started playing with Tommy's nipples “Fuck y-yea! A-Aah!” “Shit you’re getting tight Wilbur,” said as Tommy moaned. A few more thrusts and Wilbur cummed too.

“Well, shit that was…” “Amazing?” Wilbur said as he puts his clothes back again “Yeah, yeah like that.” “Well I’m kinda lost do you know where we should go?” “Well my parents aren’t home so you can sleep at my house if you want to, but no sex alright?” “Yeah okay okay,” He said while rolling his eyes. “Now let me help you get up” “What do you mean I can wa-aWh!” The blond one said before falling. Wilbur giggled a little while looking at him “What the fuck Wil” “Why didn’t ya listen to me” He said as he tried to hold his laughter “Gee alright” He said while grabbing his hand. “Wait what about Nikki?! “Eh, forget about her”, Wilbur said while kissing Tommy’s forehead “Now I have you” “Aw that’s too cheesy, even for you,” He said while Wilbur began to help him put his clothes on.


End file.
